


Domesticity

by InkyJustine



Series: Drakecest Week [2]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Blowjobs, Divorce, Drakecest Week, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Attraction, Sibling Incest, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyJustine/pseuds/InkyJustine
Summary: It all starts when Elena divorces him and Sam moves in.





	Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> Drakecest Week: Day 2 - Domestic AU  
> Jesus I have so much stuff planned for this. Sorry this is another WIP.

It was the doorbell that broke Nathan out of his musings. How long had he been sitting here? The hands of the clock were blurring in front of his eyes, so he dropped his gaze back down to the ring he was fingering, turning it around and around between his fingers. It was Elena‘s, or rather, it had been. Nathan blinked back tears. For just a few weeks it had looked as if it was going to be alright. After finding Avery‘s treasure. He swallowed around the lump in his throat.

Turned out it hadn‘t been. 

One day Elena had sat him down and, after a long talk, had given the ring back to him with tears in her eyes. While he had been at work at Jameson‘s, she had packed her things; a mutual decision to make it easier. The house felt empty without her. Even when she had been out for a story Nathan had known she would return. This time she wasn‘t going to come back and it was all his fault. A small pile of coins had been left for him on the kitchen table, Avery‘s coins. A gift from Elena, or maybe an accusation. In his state Nathan couldn‘t quite tell. 

She had left him the house, too, with the explanation that she didn‘t want the memories dragging her down. Nathan couldn‘t pretend that he wanted them either, but this house... it was the first time in his life that he had a house of his own since his mother died. Maybe the coins would be enough to get a new one, but the mortgage of this one wasn‘t even paid in full yet. There weren‘t only bad memories connected to this place.

The doorbell rang again. Nathan ignored it. Instead he rolled the ring around in his hands and let all his past mistakes move past his mind‘s eyes. There were a lot of them to remember. Lying to Elena had been his first one. Why couldn‘t he just tell her the truth? He just had been so _scared_. Sully had been right, when he had said that he wasn‘t giving Elena enough credit. But there had been so much stuff he hadn‘t told her, he hadn‘t even known where to _start_. 

A moment later, when Nathan still couldn‘t find it in him to move, the knocking started. It wasn‘t a careful knocking, no this one drew attention to itself by being _persistent_. It was the kind of knocking that made it be known that it wouldn‘t _stop_. 

Nathan cursed under his breath. Only when the knocking began to get on his already fraying nerves did he finally lever himself to his feet. He pocketed the ring and went to get the door. Quickly he wiped his eyes. No point in letting the mailman or whoever see that he wasn‘t feeling well. Though if it indeed _was_ the mailman, it must be quite an important package, which he didn‘t much care to find out. Considering his life it wasn‘t bound to be anything nice.

He shouldn‘t have worried.

„Sam?“ Nathan breathed out when he saw who was on the other side. Despite his best effort his voice wavered and Sam‘s worried smile grew, if possible, a little more worried. 

„Hey, Nathan,“ Sam said. „I was about ready to kick your door in,“ he added with a wave towards it.

Nathan ignored that. His fingers dug into the door frame as if it was all that kept him upright. „What are you doing here?“

Sam ignored the way Nathan was leaning in the doorway and pushed past him, clasping Nathan‘s shoulder as he went. „Checking on my little brother, of course. Before he does something stupid.“

„Of course,“ Nathan said tiredly. „I wouldn‘t do that,“ he added, drumming the tips of his fingers against the wood.

„Took you pretty long to get the door,“ Sam shot back, as if that was any kind of indication of Nathan about to harm himself. For all he knew he could have been in the bath.

Nathan scoffed, shrugging the hand off. „Sam, what are you _doing_ here,“ he repeated. 

At that, Sam turned around from where he had been inspecting the corridor. _Oh yeah, he‘s never been here before, hasn‘t he_ , flashed through Nathan‘s mind and then he was left to squirm under his big brother‘s much too understanding gaze. _Then_ Nathan slumped when Sam wordlessly pulled him into his arms.

„I thought you might need me here,“ Sam said quietly, close to Nathan‘s ear. He smelled like cheap soap and aftershave, and smoke. Familiar scents that made Nathan‘s heart clench in his chest. A shaky sigh escaped him and he leaned further into Sam‘s chest. Sam‘s arms tightened around him and he felt Sam‘s cheek brush against the side of his head. Had he dropped a kiss against his temple? Nathan wasn‘t sure. He hadn‘t even _thought_ of calling Sam, when Elena had left. To tell him about things with Elena. It hadn‘t crossed his mind. After fifteen years with only Sully to look to for guidance- wasn‘t that realization a punch in the gut. Guilt churned in his belly and made it even harder for Nathan to bite back the tears. 

„Think your offer still stands?“ Sam asked in a soothing voice. For a moment Nathan was confused as to what he meant. 

Nathan let out a little sob and immediately stifled the next one that wanted to get out. „What offer?“ His voice was shaking and he pressed his lips together, leaning harder into Sam, if that was even possible, glad when he easily took his weight.

„Moving in with you,“ Sam said and added, „I‘ve been living in hotels the last few week, sharing with Victor on that job of his and I have to tell you, the old man snores.“ 

Nathan let out a dutiful chuckle and nodded against Sam‘s shoulder. He didn‘t trust himself to speak and the last thing he wanted to do was burst into tears in front of Sam. Or anyone for that matter. Then he felt Sam echo his nod against the side of his head. 

„Good. I already brought my things, too,“ Sam said at last. There was a sheepish note in his voice. When Nathan let go of Sam and turned around to watch Sam move past him, he finally saw the two duffel bags that had been sitting on the ground behind Sam when he had stood in front of the door. It was one more than when he had left prison.

„Convenient,“ Nathan said weakly and picked up one of the bags and carried it inside while Sam brought the other. „You can sleep in the guest room,“ he added, glad when his voice came out a little steadier. Then he showed Sam around, because that was what you did with guest who came over for the first time. Once in the kitchen, Sam let out an „Ah“ when he saw the small pile of coins that Elena had left. 

„They look familiar to you?“ Nathan asked, which was unnecessary. They were the coins of Avery‘s treasure after all and there was no way that Sam _couldn‘t_ have recognized them. 

„Yeah I gave them to Elena,“ Sam murmured and at Nathan‘s confused expression added, „I smuggled them into her pockets. A kind of _compensation_.“ He scoffed, visibly displeased that it hadn‘t worked as intended.

Nathan nodded. There was nothing much he could say to that and in any case his throat felt tight, he still feared he _was_ going to burst into tears if he were to open his mouth. To further prevent that, Nathan directed Sam to the couch and busied himself making hot cocoa for the both of them. It wasn‘t that he particularly felt like drinking it, or anything, really, but it gave him something to do with his hands. The corners of his mouth tugged upwards for just a moment when he thought back to how Sam had teased him about it in Scotland. Now if only he had a trampoline in his backyard. 

„Thanks,“ Sam said when Nathan handed him the steaming cup and sat down beside him. Their fingers brushed and briefly Sam squeezed his hand before letting him go. Then Sam‘s knee knocked gently into his and Nathan relaxed back into the couch, letting the familiarity of his brother‘s presence soothe him.

Outside, it grew dark. 

„I‘ll head to bed,“ Nathan said a few hours later. The cocoa was gone and the movie they had watched was in it‘s final moments. Their conversation had died down a while ago as they had run out of things to say. It wasn‘t uncomfortable, though, quite the opposite. Sam nodded and Nathan felt Sam‘s palm on his back, just for a second, as he stood. 

„Try to get a good night‘s sleep,“ Sam said, back of his head resting against the back of the couch. „I‘ll find the guestroom when the movie‘s finished.“

„Goodnight,“ Nathan mumbled and went to his bedroom. The routine of getting ready for bed was easy enough to follow without having to think, but it didn‘t last long. He still ended up tossing and turning until sleep finally claimed him. 

 

When Nathan woke up, he felt better, _good_. It was still night out, but it hardly mattered. He wobbled on the edge of sleep and in that space between waking and dreaming he reached out across the expanse of the bed. But he was only met with the empty, cold, side of the mattress where Elena used to be. His heart clenched so hard in his chest he let out a desperate gasp. _Of course._ Elena didn‘t live here anymore. Nathan buried his face into his pillow, muffling the shout that clawed up his throat and brought tears with it. _Those_ he fought down, again, body laying limply before he crawled out of bed, mind blank. 

The door he left open as he walked down the dark corridor. It wasn‘t far to the guest room. He wasn‘t _thinking_ , but when his hand touched the doorknob he stilled. He hadn‘t even looked at the clock. It wasn‘t right to wake his brother up because of this. Everything had been Nathan‘s fault and he should _deal with it_. Elena had left him, so what? _Wasn‘t the first time after all_ , he thought nastily. But--

It was dark, but moonlight aided Nathan‘s eyes after they adjusted to the gloom. His brother hadn‘t pulled the blinds, he‘d always preferred sleeping that way instead of total blackness, Nathan remembered. Sam was lying on his back on the bed, blankets pooling around his waist and one hand lying on his belly on top of his crinkled shirt. Then he let out a low sound and rolled onto his belly, hugging the pillow and hanging precariously on the edge of the mattress. Nathan‘s heart stilled, just for a blink, before beating steadily again. Suddenly Nathan could breathe more easily again. But it was difficult, to get his legs to move, to break the quiet with his steps. It didn‘t do to stand in the doorway like a creep, though. So he walked as quietly as he could around the bed and sat down on the couch that he and Elena had brought with them when they had moved into the house. The first furniture they had bought together and which had found it‘s way to the guestroom instead of being thrown away when they got a new one. Some of his sadness eased when he looked at his brother. As far back as he could remember Sam had been there to comfort him, baring his time in prison, and that part at least didn‘t seemed to have changed. A look around showed that Sam was still messy, too. Nathan was sitting on some of his clothes. Idly he picked at the fabric. 

A short scream made him jump to his feet and the thump as Sam flailed his way off the bed made him flinch. Nathan let out a startled laugh. Then he quickly jogged around the bed to help Sam up.

„Christ, Sam, I‘m so sorry!“ Nathan whispered. The sheets had tangled around Sam‘s legs, making it difficult for him to rise. He was blinking rapidly, trying to wake up, before closing his eyes for a moment.

Sam‘s voice came out a little breathless as, once standing, he patted Nathan‘s shoulder. „No worries, just a little heart attack.“ Then his hand slid from Nathan‘s shoulder to his biceps, holding on or holding him in place, it was hard to tell, but Nathan had made no move to step away anyway. „What are you doing here Nathan?“ His eyes were wide in the darkness. They were standing so close together Nathan could _see_ the way his pupils had widened to accommodate the lack of light.

The question left Nathan floundering. „I- I don‘t know,“ he finally settled on before the silence could stretch out too long between them. It wasn‘t a good answer, even to his own ears. At Nathan‘s words, Sam slowly sat down and patted the bed beside him with a thoughtful look on his face. Then he smiled. 

„Come on, get it,“ he said before he crawled underneath the blankets once more, straightening them out as he went. 

Nathan hesitated. This wasn‘t what he had come to Sam‘s room for. But then, _what had he come here for?_. To be held? Comforted? They hadn‘t shared a bed in decades. In their youth it had been common enough, money had been tight after all and a room with only one bed was cheaper than two. 

„Nathan?“ Sam‘s voice was quiet, tired sounding. Nathan moved before he could think better of it. It was a tight fit, when Elena and he had chosen this bed they hadn‘t really wasted any thought on how many people should fit into it. Two, at best, but then they hadn‘t thought of two tall men such as Sam and himself. Nathan had never thought he would sleep in the guestroom at all. In fact except for Sully he couldn‘t remember anyone ever sleeping in here. Neither Elena, nor him, had had many friends outside of each other.

Awkwardly, Nathan and Sam laid beside each other, shoulders pressed together. Don't go there, Nathan chided himself when his mind drifted to how close Sam was and that there were two men in this bed and neither of them was a child in need of comfort anymore. There wasn‘t a lack of money excusing this either. 

What was he _doing_ here?, Nathan thought.

Then Sam moved and Nathan tensed, readying to be thrown out. He was _too old_ for this, but Sam only pushed and prodded him until Nathan turned on his side, away from Sam. It was weird, unfamiliar to have a much heavier and more muscled arm coming up around him. But it was also... nice. Nathan found himself relaxing almost immediately, surrounded by his big brother. Sam loosely curled his fingers into the front of Nathan's shirt. 

"Better?" Sam asked. His nose nudged against the back of Nathan‘s neck, making him shiver pleasantly. His thoughts were already slowing again, growing sluggish with sleep.

Nathan nodded. He didn't think he could speak. He closed his eyes and after a while he fell asleep, despite himself. 

The next morning the sun shone into Nathan‘s eyes, waking him up. The room was different, but familiar. For a moment he felt disoriented. At no point in the last years since he had moved into this house had he slept in the guestroom. The perspective was unfamiliar and familiar, he had chosen the furniture with Elena and now it left him reeling. He flung out his hand. Sam had gone, the other side of the bed was empty, but the mattress was still holding the lingering warmth of his brother, stopping him from falling back into the abyss. Nathan let out a breath he hadn‘t been aware he was holding. 

Not left behind then. Not this time. 

He swallowed and buried his face into the pillow, just for a moment, letting out a groan. He was, by far, too old to run to his _brother_ of all people when he was distressed. The thought kept circling in his head. Sam had held him through the night. Usually he had never been one for cuddling, a clasp here and there, a hair ruffle, but cuddling as such they had grown out of once Nathan had hit puberty. At least Nathan hadn‘t taken him for someone to cuddle. 

He let out another frustrated groan. The clock showed the day to be approaching noon. Jesus, he had slept for long. Had Sam stayed with him for that long? Nathan could hardly believe it.

Finally he rolled out of bed and returned to his own bedroom. The sounds of Sam puttering around his kitchen drifted up the stairs and Nathan hurried in taking his shower, brushing his teeth and getting dressed. 

When he entered the kitchen he saw Sam standing at the stove, frying eggs. „Good morning, sleepy head,“ Sam said with a smile and turned his head back to his task. Nathan mumbled a good morning in return, standing there in indecision until Sam turned his head once more. „Sit down, Nathan. Breakfast‘s almost ready.“ Just like when they had been younger.

Nathan lingered for a moment. A feeling of familiarity and _unfamiliarity_ fought for dominance in his head. Elena and him hadn‘t had guests over often, being too busy most of the time and only rarely had they slept over. There had been Sully most often, then Charlie, too. There hadn‘t been anyone cooking in his kitchen except for him and Elena for _ages_. His heart clenched uncomfortably. 

Elena...

„Hey, Nathan, you alright?“ Sam asked, loading the eggs from the pan onto two plates. 

„Yeah,“ Nathan said, but even to his own ears he sounded dishonest. He made his feet move and set down on the couch just as Sam came around the counter with two cups in his hands. One was placed into Nathan‘s hands. The smell of coffee hit his nose and his throat grew tight as Sam‘s fingers carded through his hair. 

„It‘ll be alright, Nathan.“


End file.
